Sweet As Pie
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Dean and Castiel take a trip to a candy shop where Castiel discovers chocolate and Dean laments the lacking of pie. Later, though, he'll find something even sweeter than pie. Destiel. Dean/Castiel cute fluff with some sadness.


**This story was written in honor of my friend Natalie's 18th birthday. It is filled with fluffy Destiel goodness and will hopefully touch some of her feels at some points. Happy Birthday Natalie! You are the Dean to my Castiel (and not in the sexual relationship way :P ) and I love you forever and ever. Hope you like it!  
**

**And to everyone else reading this, ENJOY! And review if you like it! :D**

**Oh, and this is slash...it has guys kissing. Yes. This has been your one and only warning.**

* * *

**Sweet As Pie**

After Castiel fell things where hard for Dean. Sam left on his search to find a way to bring back Gabriel and that left it to Dean to teach Castiel about the world. And man, was there a lot that that Angel didn't know.

Dean had to teach Castiel about cars and television and personal space, something the ex-angel never really quite understood. He also had to attempt to explain what was acceptable in public society. Man, was that a chore.

The first time Dean had went out in public with Cass he had automatically held onto Dean's hand in fear and was very confused when people kept on glaring at them. On that day Dean had been forced to beat up a man who had made snide comments about homosexuality and Castiel's trench coat. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he felt like it was his duty to protect his Angel. Yes, _his_ Angel. But that was just one of Dean's problems with Castiel.

The other major problem was with food. Castiel, it seemed, was allergic to peanuts. Only whole peanuts, though. Not peanut oil or peanut butter, which was a fact that continuously perplexed Dean. He also, as it turned out, had a taste for sweets and so, to Dean's surprise, had taken up baking. So far he had made cupcakes, regular cakes, cake pops, brownies, pastries, and every type of cookie imaginable. But still nothing could sate Castiel's sweet tooth.

And that is why, on this sunny Saturday afternoon, Dean and Castiel could be found standing outside a small store with a sign reading "Ludwigs Sweets Emporium" in the small, old fashioned town they were hunting a pack of demons in. Castiel was bouncing up and down in excitement as he stared into the window at the jars filled with different types of sweets. There were gummies and jelly beans and fudge and hard candies in wax paper, fancily decorates sugar drops, and about fifty types and styles of chocolates. Unfortunately, as Dean immediately noticed, there was a lacking of pie.

"Can we go in?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean with his wide, blue eyes. "Please, Dean?" He implored, swinging his hand which was once again clutching onto Dean's. That was a habit Dean just couldn't make Castiel break, he always had to hold onto Dean's hand when they went out.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Cass." He said gruffly, pulling open the door with the jingling of the bell attached to the top. "Keep an eye out for demons, just in case."

Castiel nodded, immediately rushing into the store. "There aren't any demons here, it's too happy for them." He smiled, browsing through the jars of sweets.

"They were in that bakery with the delicious pie." Dean muttered, following him in. "And that place was the happiest place I've ever seen." He smiled as he remembered just how delicious that pie was. Looking around, Dean sighed. There still wasn't any pie to be seen anywhere, which was really bothering Dean. Castiel didn't believe it, but to Dean there was nothing as sweet as pie.

Carefully Dean watched Castiel, noticing all the little things he'd picked up since he fell. The Angel smiled now, no longer looking haunted with the burden of the world and the entire human race's continuing existence on his shoulders. Dean had expected Castiel to leave the brothers once he turned mortal, a thought that sent a sharp pain through his heart, but to Dean's surprise the Angel didn't. Instead, he seemed to have permanently attached himself to Dean. He would go nowhere without the eldest Hunter, sticking to his side like glue, even sleeping in Dean's bed curled up at the end like a dog.

That sleeping arrangement had caused much argument between the two, but finally Dean had relented. He just couldn't refuse Castiel, especially not when the Angel brought him a gigantic Apple pie.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, staring at the Hunter and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Cass?" Dean arched an eyebrow, going over to stand by the man. Castiel was standing staring into a glass case filled with chocolates.

"What are these?" Castiel asked curiously, pointing to the display of sweets.

"Chocolates." Dean answered immediately, distracted by the arrival of the store owner, a brilliant blonde woman who smiled charmingly at him. "Excuse me for a sec, Cass." He murmured, going over to the counter and leaving the other man to figure out just what chocolates were.

Castiel frowned sadly as Dean walked away from him before sighing heavily and ordering half of the display of chocolate from the cashier. He took his bag just as Dean exclaimed "What do you mean you don't have any pie?!" and Castiel turned to see the Hunter glaring at the blonde.

"Dean?" Castiel asked quietly, holding up his bag filled with chocolate, trying to get Dean's attention away from the woman he was pretty sure Dean was trying to get with. As always. It made Castiel ache inside to watch him.

"Not now, Cass." Dean snapped and turned back to the blonde. Swallowing hard, big blue eyes shining with tears, Castiel nodded and hurried out of the store, sitting down quickly on the bench outside the window. He choked down sobs as he stuffed chocolate into his mouth, not even able to enjoy the sweet and yet somewhat bitter taste of it.

That was how Dean found Castiel a few minutes later, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shoved handful after handful of chocolate pieces into his mouth. "They don't have pie." Dean grumbled before frowning as he caught sight of Castiel. Carefully he sat next to the man, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Cass...what's wrong?" He asked quietly, terrified it had been something he'd done. "Why are you so upset?"

Castiel shook his head, trying to swallow the chocolate as he choked quietly.

"Do you like the chocolate?" Dean asked softly, not knowing what else to say.

The Angel nodded, shoving more chocolate into his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak. "It's d-delicious." He sobbed quietly. "S-sweeter than p-pie."

Dean blinked at him, frowning again. "Nothing's sweeter than pie." He grumbled, turning around to look at the store owner through the front window. "Nothing."

Castiel caught his look and burst into tears, sobbing as he choked down more chocolate, the bag almost empty already.

With a sigh Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Cass, what's wrong?" He asked softly. "Please don't cry. You've almost finished the chocolate, you need to slow down."

"Don't c-care about the ch-chocolate." Castiel choked out, shaking his head. "Love th-the chocolate."

"Then what's wrong?!" Dean huffed, folding his arms as he turned to Castiel, waiting for an answer.

Instead of giving one, Castiel stared at Dean seriously with shining, wet eyes for a moment before suddenly pressing forwards and pressing their lips together.

Dean's eyes widened as he felt Castiel's lips on his, but he didn't pull away. He felt something bloom in his chest, a warmth he had never felt kissing another. The Angel's mouth tasted headily with chocolate and Dean forgot to breathe for a few moments. Castiel's lips were soft and sweet, the chocolate smooth and bitter, a perfect reflection of their relationship over the years.

Slowly Dean pulled away and Castiel's eyes snapped open, looking at Dean with a terrified gaze. "Dean! I'm sorry-I didn't-I-" he started before Dean cut him off.

"Don't be." He said gruffly, a small smile curving across his mouth, and he leaned in, breath coasting over Castiel's lips. "I was wrong, you know." He whispered. "There is something sweeter than pie." And with that he pulled Castiel into another slow, sweet kiss.

~THE END~


End file.
